You Are My Special Angel
by journey maker
Summary: He couldn't believe that she chose to marry him. They had two sons with one on the way when tragedy struck. This is a oneshot... Please read and review..


Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter One

Today is our Fifth Anniversary and as I stand here talking to some of our friends I happen to look up and there comes my special angel walking down the stairs with our two sons on either side of her holding onto her hands. As I look into those beautiful eyes she smiles at me and sets my body on fire. I hear whispers from others saying "She's so beautiful or look how regal she is." I have to agree with all of them, she is all that and so much more.

I walk over to her and our sons run up to me and they both say "Daddy" and I reach down and pick them up as she walks over to me and I put our sons down and I pull her into my arms and gently I touch her belly where she's carrying our third child and I whisper to her "You put all the other women here to shame with your beauty."

Ishizu smiled at me and then I kiss her and our sons say "That's gross." We both laugh as do all our friends. Then I smile down at them and I say "Some day you'll both change your thoughts and you'll both find someone and you'll kiss her just like I kiss your mother."

Samuel and David both look at me like I'm crazy and they run off to find their Uncles Marik and Malik and as I put my arm around Ishizu we walk over to meet and greet our guests.

Serenity and Mokuba and of course Seto and Tea have just arrived and as they all come over Serenity kissed my cheek and she says "Mokuba and I are the only two in our class that made almost perfect scores on our SAT's." I smile at her and then I give her a hug as Kaiba comes over and holds out his hand and as I shook his he says "I don't know how you got this beautiful lady to marry you Wheeler but she did and you're the envy of all the men here."

Tea laughs as she gives Ishizu and hug and she whispers "Seto and I are pregnant. I just found out this morning."

Ishizu smiles at her and then she says "Congratulations" and gives Tea a kiss.

Solomon then stands up and says "May I have your attention please, we are here to wish Joseph and Ishizu our happiness on this their Fifth Wedding Anniversary and I want to personally say, I hope that you both have many, many, many more years of happiness together."

Everyone held up their glasses and they all wished us Happy Anniversary."

Ishizu and I thank all of them and then the maid comes to say "Dinner is served" and we all go into the dining room and as we sit down we all have a delicious meal and it is always so great to have all our friends and family near no matter if it's just an ordinary meal or like today a very joyous time.

When everyone leaves and our sons are upstairs fast asleep, I take Ishizu's hand and we go outside and that's where I give her my Anniversary present. I take her hand and we walk over to our special place and as we sit down I reach into my pocket and bring out a small black box and as I give it to her and she opens it she finds the locket that belonged to her mother that had been lost for years and one day Malik found it and gave it to me and I had it fixed and had it put on a very beautiful chain.

Ishizu sat there staring at the locket and then she looked at me with tears in her eyes and as I placed it on her neck she softly said "My love you've given me the most precious gift other then our children, you've given me back my mothers locket."

She opened it and inside Malik had put a picture of their mother on one side and a small picture of Ishizu, Mark and himself on the other. She blinked because of the tears and then she looked up at me and she said "I love you so very much and I will never find the words to tell you what this locket means to me."

Then she kissed me and as I held her as we sat there looking up into that star lit sky, I said "You've given me the three most precious things, you've given me not only our sons but our unborn child and you've given me you love, that's all I ever could ask for."

We went back inside and as we walked hand in hand to our room, I gently removed her dress, her underwear and as she stood there naked before me with our child inside her belly, she was the most beautiful she has ever been. Then I removed my own clothes and the evidence of my desire for her very apparent with my erect penis she smiled and climbed onto our bed and said "What are you doing over there, come here and let me make love to you."

We woke up in each others arms naked and when we heard our sons laughing we knew that we'd better get our cloths on and it was the funniest thing to watch as we both tried to get dressed before our sons came into the room, but she finally got her nightgown on and I got my boxers on as they opened the door and ran and jumped onto the bed and then Samuel said "We're hungry."

I smiled at Ishizu as I said "Oh you are, and then I guess we'd better go get some breakfast and hey, how about helping me fix your mother some breakfast in bed?" Samuel and David both shouted "Alright" as they ran from the room and I kissed her and said "You stay here till we get back and I love you so very much."

That was four years ago, four long and lonely years ago. Ishizu got sick and she lost the baby and well what ever she had she didn't get better and one month after losing our daughter Ishizu died. Our sons are standing beside me as we put flowers on her and our daughter's graves and Samuel looked up at me with tears running down his face and he said "Daddy, will we see mommy and our sister someday in heaven?"

I looked down into our son's face and as I gathered them to me I said "Yes, someday we will all be together in heaven and we will laugh and sing and you'll finally be able to meet your sister." My sons held my hands as we walked back to the car and as we drove off I closed my eyes and I could see the smiling face of My Special Angel again.

THE END……….


End file.
